


A King on his Knees

by bofurrific



Series: Hobbit Drabbles [27]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, What Did I Just Write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:10:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bofurrific/pseuds/bofurrific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme Fill</p><p>Thorin likes sucking cock, but it's not a kingly thing to do, to be on one's knees.</p><p>He is, however, comfortable enough with Balin to give in to temptation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A King on his Knees

Thorin shivered as he licked a stripe up Balin's cock. He had missed this, loved this, the heavy weight of a cock on his tongue that twitched when he did something just right, the musky scent and bitter taste and most of all, the low sounds he drew from his lovers when he sucked them down. But it was not a kingly thing to do, to get on his knees for his lessers.

Balin would never be his lesser. He had admired the warrior since his younger days, chasing after him through the halls of Erebor, begging for lessons and stories, anything to gain his attention. And later that need for attention turned to kisses in dark corners and there the young prince had discovered his love for being on his knees with a cock in his mouth.

A low moan from Balin drew Thorin back to the present and he smiled around his thick mouthful, tracing the prominent veins of Balin's cock with the pointed tip of his tongue, relishing in the groan the movement followed. He slurped wetly, a string of spit dripping from his lips stretched obscenely around the elder's prick.

Thorin's eyes met Balin's and the king shivered at the look in them, pupils blown wide and mindless, and Balin's withered, calloused hands, stroked over his hair, gently pushing him back down before letting his own head fall back with a sigh.

Thorin chuckled, a sort of choked sound, and pulled Balin's prick as far down his throat as he could, moaning until Balin was hissing beneath him, hands scrabbling at the stones beneath them at the delicious surge of vibrations running through his dick up his spine.

The reactions, the scent and taste and weight and the pleasure of doing this again after going so long without it on their journey, left Thorin hard in his breeches, and the king shoved a hand under his laces to rut against his own fingers, using his free hand to pull back the foreskin of Balin's cock and swipe his tongue on the swollen head hidden beneath it.

Balin hissed and bucked, hands tugging lightly at Thorin's hair and the king moaned around Balin's bulbous cockhead, and then Balin was holding his head in place, his cock down Thorin's throat to the root and the warrior was jerking helplessly, spilling into the wet heat of the king's gullet and Thorin was growling as he soiled his own breeches with his seed.


End file.
